Le gratin de Rogue
by feufollet
Summary: Quand un Rogue adolescent se met à la cuisine pour plaire à la belle Lily Evans, le moins que l'on puisse dire... C'est que ça promet ! Le gratin de Rogue... Ou le basculement d'une vie.


**LE GRATIN DE ROGUE**

Ou le basculement d'une vie.

_Evidemment, comme si c'était la peine de le préciser, les personnages de cette histoire, ou ce qu'il en reste appartient à cette déesse que chacun connaît (si quelqu'un dit non, qu'il aille se pendre ;)) et qu'elle m'a gentiment prêté pour que je puisse jouer avec.  
Voici donc la terrible et inavouable du grand Severus Rogue ! (vous tremblez déjà, j'en suis sûre)_

**_

* * *

_**

Prendre un ail, deux tomates, et les couper en petits morceaux.

Severus Rogue regarda les ingrédients posés sur sa table d'un air intrigué. Il était pourtant le meilleur en potion de son année, et toujours incapable de faire la cuisine. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il s'y essayait. Lily Evans venait manger chez lui, et il voulait que tout soit impeccable. Il voulait préparer un déjeuner à la moldu pour lui faire plaisir, chose qu'il tentait pour la première fois, et avait enfin trouvé une recette qui semblait convenir. Il ouvrit le livre et lut les instructions.

**_GRATIN AUBERGINE-TOMATE-PARMESAN  
Pour commencer, ajouter de la crème semi-épaisse dans le fond du plat._**

Le sorcier ouvrit son placard, avant de se rendre compte, à son plus grand agacement qu'il avait oublié d'en acheter lorsqu'il était passé hier dans un supermarché moldu. Leurs rayons étaient tellement en désordre, que Severus n'avait même pas trouvé la crème dans le rayon adjacent aux produits ménagers. Il avait finit par abandonner...

Bon, rien n'est perdu, se dit-il.

Il fouilla dans son placard afin de trouver un substitut à la crème, et tomba sur une brique jaune pâle où était indiqué "_crème anglaise_". Voilà qui était vraiment parfait. De plus, cette crème était purement de son cher pays, donc tant pis si ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était demandé, ça ferait très bien l'affaire. D'une main experte, il versa le tout dans le plat, en touillant avec sa baguette. C'était un peu liquide, et pas tout à fait de la bonne couleur, mais tant pis.

**_Découper une aubergine, du jambon, puis placer le tout dans un grand plat, en le saupoudrant de parmesan._**

D'accord. Une fois les aubergines découpées, ou plutôt décapitées (Rogue songea en vue de tous ces morceaux qui jonchaient le sol qu'il n'aurait pas dû imaginer la tête de James Potter à la place du pauvre légume pour se motiver), il ramassa les morceaux par-terre pour les placer dans son plat, et renversa la totalité du sachet de parmesan à la suite en l'éparpillant aux quatre coins. Il regarda d'un air satisfait sa mixture , avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié l'ail, les tomates et le jambon, toujours sur sa table. Il soupira, un peu désespéré, avant de placer le tout par dessus le fromage.

Heureusement qu'il avait prit un deuxième sachet de parmesan, au cas où. Il le versa donc en totalité au-dessus de son plat. On aurait dit qu'il avait un peu trop neigé, mais c'était joli.

**_L'ajout d'une ou deux gouttes de Tabasco est facultative, et faites-le uniquement si vous le jugez nécéssaire._**

Severus sortit du frigidaire une petite bouteille de couleur rouge. Une ou deux goutte, cela ne lui semblait vraiment pas beaucoup, quand même. Il versa d'abord plusieurs gouttes un peu partout, puis haussa les épaules et mit finalement toute la bouteille. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était très grande.  
Et puis ça voulait dire déjà, "facultative" ?

**_Une fois tout cela terminé, ajoutez une pincée de sel, et placez le tout dans le four, pendant vingt minutes à 260°._**

Une pincée ? Ca devait s'apparenter à "poignée", ça finissait pareil. On utilisait pas des mots comme ça, en potion. Les moldus n'était pas foutus de faire comme tout le monde ? Non mais. Après le sel ajouté dans sa mixture, Severus se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas de four. C'était un problème légèrement ennuyant, quand même, et qui pouvait faire tout rater, lui qui s'était tant appliqué pour faire frémir les papilles de sa belle.

Si on avait posé la question à la belle en question, il aurait été certain que ses papilles auraient plus que frémis. Convulsé peut-être.

Mais le jeune homme avait plus d'un tour dans son chapeau, et il alla chercher son meilleur chaudron, plaça sa recette à l'intérieur et alluma le feu. Il mit un thermomètre trouvé dans son grenier dans les flammes, histoire de vérifier si elles atteignaient bien 260°, comme prévu.

Zut, petit contre-temps apparut, puisque le thermomètre explosa pas longtemps après qu'il l'eut approché des flammes. Il ne devait pas êre de grande qualité, mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller en acheter un autre. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le jour de chance de Severus Rogue. Mais il était un Serpentard, et ceux-ci ne reculent devant rien (ce sont les Gryffondor, vous dites ? Bon, OK, c'est vrai...). En tout cas, qu'importe, les serpents sont rusés, et Rogue décida de faire un compromis. Il compta donc jusqu'à 260 avant d'enlever le gratin des flammes. Il se disait qu'il y aurait au moins une deux choses de la recette, et ainsi, même si le degré n'était pas respecté, le chiffre, oui. Sauf que... Il regarda d'un air agacé la recette qui disait "vingt minutes". C'est fou de se contredire comme ça, pensa-t-il, avant de décider que l'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, et il commença donc à compter.

Il retira donc 260 secondes plus tard, tout fier, le plat qu'il posa sur le buffet avec un grand sourire. Oui, Severus Rogue souriait rarement, mais là, c'était quand même la satisfaction du travail bien fait qui parlait. Il mit la table pour deux, alluma les chandelles, règla la luminosité à l'aide de la baguette magique et se redressa enfin, heureux, attendant impatiemment les quelques coups à la porte qui ne tardèrent pas à retentir, et Lily Evans à entrer.

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Salut, Lily, je t'attendais.

Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'obscurité légère, et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit la table installée par Rogue.

- Severus, c'est... magnifique. Tous ces décors de chauve-souris, de mains coupée et heu... de têtes de mort à volonté, c'est tellement... toi.

- Merci, dit l'interessé en souriant. Viens donc à table, je t'ai préparé un petit plat avec amour. Façon moldu en plus.

Lily Evans se retint à ce moment-là de dire quelque chose du genre "qui ne tente rien n'a rien" mais elle se dit que cela aurait pu froisser la sensibilité de son ami. En admettant qu'il ait compris ce qu'elle ait voulu dire. A la réflexion, il était probable qu'il l'aurait remercié, ce qui aurait été pire, d'une certaine façon. Ainsi donc, avec raison, elle préféra se taire.

- Voilà !

Severus réapparut avec entre ses doigts légèrement crochus un plat que Lily, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvint malheureusement pas à définir.

- Oh, c'est joli... mais, heu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un gratin maison d'aubergine-tomate-parmesan ! dit-il, tout fier.

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis...

Severus sourit et en mit une bonne platée dans l'assiette de Lily, puis dans la sienne, et ils commençèrent à manger.

Il sembla qu'à l'évidence, si un journaliste de Sorcière-Hebdo, le journal ayant organisé cette semaine le concours de grimace le plus grand de tous les temps avait pris en photo Lily à ce moment précis, elle aurait sans aucun doute été très riche. Malheureusement, le seul qui vit ce spectacle fut Severus Rogue, qui ne comprit par pourquoi elle parlait précipitament, de manière pas vraiment intelligible de crème sucrée, de gratin trop salé, de bouche en feu pour trop-plein d'épice, de couche de parmesan de cinq centimètre, ou d'absence totale de cuisson. Il ne comprit pas d'avantage lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle l'accusa d'avoir tenté de l'empoisonner, qu'elle hurla qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais d'elle, même de quelques mètres et qu'elle alla vomir dans la poubelle avant de claquer la porte d'un air le plus digne possible.

Non, Severus Rogue ne comprit pas...

Lui qui trouvait pourtant son gratin plus que délicieux.

Ce fut à partir de cette période que Lily Evans décida que finalement, Potter n'était quand même pas si mal, et qu'elle décida de plus jamais manger quoi que ce soit venant de Severus Rogue, et qu'une idée fit son chemin dans la tête de celui-ci. Il sourit à l'idée de son rêve nouveau : ouvrir un restaurant moldu sur le chemin de Traverse.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'il réalisa son rêve, et que tout le monde évitait soigneusement la boutique de la troisième rue à gauche "Gratin Rogue", quelques hommes ralliés à Voldemort qui passaient par là eurent une idée, celle géniale d'enrôler le jeune Rogue dans les mangemorts, de telle sorte qu'il prépare ses gratins pour les séances de torture !

Voici donc la véritable (et non-officielle, devinez pourquoi) histoire de Severus, et comment un simple gratin aubergine-tomate-parmesan peut faire basculer une vie entière...

_

* * *

_

Pardon, Rogue, toi qui n'as déjà pas la vie facile de te torturer un peu plus encore. Mais c'est si drôle ! J.K. Rowling a dû passer un pacte avec Rogue pour taire cette histoire. Heureusement que je passe par là, et que je suis une redoutable sorcière, hinhinhin !  
J'espère que ma petite parodie vous aura plut. Et un conseil, méfiez-vous des gratins de ce genre... On ne sait jamais !  
Une petite review pour enfoncer Rogue encore plus ? (ou faire plaisir à l'auteur, accessoirement) :p


End file.
